


invisible ink

by commanderofraccoons



Series: letters [2]
Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Coming Out, F/F, Letters, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderofraccoons/pseuds/commanderofraccoons
Summary: "Janis,I should’ve written this a long time ago, but I’m doing it now. I’m sorry."orRegina's letter to Janis.





	invisible ink

**Author's Note:**

> Some people asked to see the letter from the first part, and I happened to already have it written. I'm not super thrilled with it, but it's meant to be written by an insecure 15 year old Regina, so I guess that works?

The pink envelope was sealed and had Janis’s name neatly written on the front of it, but the notebook paper inside had smeared ink on the sides, scribbled pen circles on all corners, and crossed out words on quite a few lines. Her handwriting was a lot less loopy, showing its age.

 

_Janis,_

 

_I should’ve written this a long time ago, but I’m doing it now. I’m sorry. I don’t really show it or really_ ~~_help_ ~~ _defend you, but it’s a weird position for me to be in at school. I don’t think you really care about what happened or about me anymore, at least that’s how it comes off sometimes. I usually catch you glaring at me when you think I can’t see you, and_ ~~_it hurts_ ~~ _I’m not sure how I feel about it. Even if you don’t give me the time of day anymore, not saying that I blame you, I wanted to tell you why I did it. I’m_ ~~_bi gay a lesbian_ ~~ _not straight, and I didn’t know how to deal with it. I took it out on you because I had feelings for you, and I was afraid of them. What I did was wrong, and I know that now. I knew it then. This is hypo, shit, that h word? Hypocentric? Hypocritical? You probably know what I mean. You were always better at bigger words. This is “hypocritical” of me to ask, but if you could keep this to yourself, I’d really appreciate it. Even if you do try to show anyone this, I don’t think anyone would really believe you. I’m not expecting a response, but maybe we could work something out? You could come over, and we could try talking about it. I’m not ready to come out yet, but I’d like to try making school easier for you. I really am sorry. I wish I_ ~~_was strong enough to show it better_ ~~ _could show it better._

 

_xoxo,_

 

_Regina_

  


**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me: kleksuh.tumblr.com


End file.
